The Legend of Zelda: True Love
by Kj64linksword
Summary: This is a one shot Malink. I loved writing this one so I hope you love reading it. Malink forever. Rated for themes that focus on teens.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: I just wanted to note that this would be a short Malink. If you want a longer Malink, read my other fanfic, New Love.

Story: This will take place after OoT, let's assume Link doesn't go back in time. It might get confusing if you don't understand this. Malon's pov.

The Legend of Zelda: True Love

It had been a year since I last saw him. That fairy boy, my fairy boy! I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. My life is full of joy when I see him. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. He's gone through a lot in his life. It was because of him that I was able to live in peace. I sometimes stand in the rain, hoping to see him again, but he's almost completely disappeared.

Today, I'm waiting in the rain. If I don't see him today, I might give up hope. I really believe he'll come today. I hope he remembers me. I was freezing, but I'd wait in this rain forever to see him. That's when it happened.

Suddenly a man riding a horse came riding in. He had stormed in. The horse stopped just in front of me. The man jumped off the horse. I could tell these two needed shelter, so took them to the barn. I led the horse into a stall and put it inside. Then I noticed it. This horse was Epona. I knew what this meant.

I turned around to look at the man. It was my fairy boy. I watched as he took his cap off and squeezed the water out of it. Then I watched as he shook his hair to dry off his blonde hair. The he put his cap back on. Parts of his hair came out of his hat. His hair was a very handsome messy. I walked over to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I missed you Link," I told him. "It's been a year already."

"I know." Link said. "I've been doing something. I really missed you." WE let go of each other. We both shared a laugh afterwards.

"Please, come with me." I grabbed Link's hand and led him to the door of the barn. "We're going into the house." I opened the door, ran outside, slammed the door, and ran to the house. We took deep breaths to find some air.

"Thank you." Link thanked me. I blushed a little.

"It's nothing," I told him. "You're always welcome here at Lon Lon Ranch." I smiled. He smiled back. That wonderful smile.

"I'm grateful. Do you have any tea?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." I told him. "I'll be right with you." I grabbed a teacup and poured a cup of tea. I put it on a small plate and set it down in front of him. "How have you been this past year?

"I've been trying to find something. It's kind of stupid."

"What were you looking for?" I asked him.

"The reason to live." He told me.

"Did you find it?"

"No. I'm still searching. I'm actually kind of glad that it was raining now."

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't have stopped here. Then I wouldn't have seen you again."

"I'm glad it was raining to then. I get to see you." It really was a joy to see him. He wasn't his usual self though. He seemed a little depressed. He used to always have a smile on his face. Not this time. I had to ask, "What's wrong?" Then I told him, "You aren't your usual self."

"I don't know. I guess it's because I never found what I was looking for." He either wasn't going to talk, or he really didn't know.

"I hope you find it some day. I really want you to be happy." If the only way for Link to be happy was to find what he was looking for, then I wanted him to find it. "Do you want some food?"

"Yes please." Link was never one to decline food. He looked really hungry. I reached into the fridge and grabbed some cookies I had made a few days ago. I brought them to him.

"Dig in."

"I will, thank you." He grabbed a cookie and began to eat it. I went over to the teapot and poured myself a cup of tea. I took a sip and sat down across the table from him.

"Do you like the tea?" I asked him.

"Great tea. There isn't much quality tea in this world. Say, what have you been up to since last time I saw you?"

"Well I've pretty much been running the ranch on my own. My father is still so lazy and Ingo doesn't seem to want to do anything that actually takes work."

"Rough! What else had been going on?" Link took a sip of his tea. I took a sip of mine.

"I've been waiting for you to return. I knew you'd return, but you took so long. I really missed you. When you first arrived, I had been waiting for you. I was really excited when I noticed it was you."

"You…waited for me?"

"Yes. I waited an entire year. And now, you're here, and I can't even think of what to say. I should've thought about that before you got here." I wiped away a tear.

"I really missed you Malon. I didn't even realize that you'd wait for me. I didn't know." He seemed sincere.

"Well I did! I wish you never had to leave again, but I know you have to. It's hard to let you go. It's hard because I don't know when I'll see you again." I cried. It was a little embarrassing. I didn't want Link see me like this. I couldn't stop myself though.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think anyone would miss me. I'm really sorry." His words comforted me. I slowly stopped crying. I looked into his eyes. They were a pretty blue.

"I'm sorry Link. I didn't mean to go in an outburst like that." I wiped away one last tear.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It was all my fault. Please forgive me." I could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. I forgive because you came back. Not everyone comes back." I sniffled a little. He smiled when I told him I forgive him. I truly believe that made him a little happier.

"Malon…" He started.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He appeared to be hiding something.

"Then why were you bringing it up?" I was going to pry it from him.

"I don't remember. I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh well." I really wanted to know what he was going to say, but I really think he forgot what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry. If I remember, I'll be sure to tell you." At that moment my dad, Talon, walks in. He grabs a glass of milk and heads back upstairs. There was silence the entire time.

"You remember dad, he's barely awake. He probably didn't even see us." I giggled. Dad was always a little funny.

"I know how he feels. I've been that tired before too. Plus, it's kind of late." I didn't even realize it. I went over to the window and noticed that the sun had gone down and the moon was up. It was hard to tell in the rain.

"It's still raining quite hard. You'll have to stay here tonight." I was so happy. I could keep him for one more night.

"The rain…it's nice. Don't you think so?"

"Yes Link. It's wonderful. I mean, it brought you here." I didn't even mean to say the last part, but I meant it.

"Yeah. I got to take a rest, and see you." He turned to me. He stared at me and I stared at him for a few seconds. "You have nice hair."

"Thank you," I told him. I blushed. I knew my hair was a mess because of the rain and yet he said it was nice. "You do too."

"Yeah right. My hair is a mess. I have total hat hair." He took his hat off and put it on the table. He was right. He did have hat hair. I loved that hair.

"Well, I think it's nice." I really did.

"Thanks." I noticed his teacup was empty.

"More tea?" I offered as I held up the teapot.

"Yes please." He held out his cup towards me. I poured some tea in it. Then I refilled my cup.

"You can take off your shoes if you want." I noticed he still had his boots on. He looked really uncomfortable in them.

"Thanks." He kicked off his shoes and walked them over to the door. Then he sat back down at the table. "Much better."

"I'm glad you're more comfortable."

"Yeah. Me too. So, where will I sleep?" He asked me.

"Umm…how about the couch?" I pointed to the couch near the wall.

"That'll do fine." He took a deep breath as if to take in the steam of his tea.

"Link…" I began.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." I decided to stop myself.

"Oh, okay." He took a sip of his tea. I took a sip of mine.

"I forgot what I was going to say." I made the same excuse of him. It was true though. I really did forget.

"I understand that feeling." He laughed. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that laugh.

"Yeah…especially when you think it might be important."

"I know. Then you struggle to try and remember. It really eats at you."

"If only I could just remember."

"What if I told you I remembered what I was going to say earlier?" I thought about his question. I had the perfect answer.

"I'd make you tell me."

"Malon, I think I found the reason to live. It's been in front of me for the longest time. I can't believe I didn't even realize it till now."

"What is the reason to live, Link?"

"True love is the reason to live Malon. True love! And Malon, I love you."

"Link…" I began.

"Don't talk." He pushed his finger against my lips. Then he went around the table and his lips met mine. Our lips locked. It was the most magnificent feeling of my life. Seconds later, he broke away.

"I love you too, Link." Our lips met once again and this time was even better than the first. We were slowly heading to the couch. Our lips broke away once we reached the couch. I had waited for Link for so long. Now I know why. Our lips met again as we fell on to the couch.

"Malon…" Link said as our lips broke away again.

"Shut up." I told him. Our lips locked once again. This was definitely the reason to live. This was true love. I would never let Link leave me again. Then Link got off the couch and grabbed my hand. He took me to the barn and set me on Epona. Then he jumped on and we rode out of the ranch.

"I won't leave you ever again." He turned my head and pushed his lips to mine once again. He let his hand move through my hair. I let my hand move through his hair.

"Good," I told him, as our lips were apart again. Then our lips met one last time as we rode into the sunset.


End file.
